A Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by Wing Moon
Summary: 5 moments that show the start of Burt and Blaine bumpy start of a friendship. Spoilers for "Blame it on the Alcohol' and 'Sexy'.


**Thank you, **RainyNightSilhouette**, for editing, helping me fix my summary and making my story sound awesome!**

**I don't own glee.**

A Start of a Beautiful Friendship

The hospital had been cleaner from the last time Burt visited it. He has secretly been going to the doctor's for the past month because he thought he almost had another heart attack. Yet it was all for nothing it just his imagination playing tricks on him again but his doctor wanted him to come back to see him every other week. He wouldn't have minded but he never told Kurt about the visits to doctor. It was not that he thought Finn or Carole didn't care enough for his health but he never told them either it just that Kurt get all overprotective. He missed having a hamburger without looking both ways to see if Kurt was coming before biting into the delicious hamburger. His stomach growled at the mention of hamburger; it seems that was just what he needed before he went home. For Burt, it was just an easy excuse to get a delicious hamburger but for everyone else it was the start of what people might call Fate.

000

Even through Burt had been in this hospital for over a month now he still got lost.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt turned to see who called him; he didn't want to be stuck wandering the hallways until he, by some miracle, found the correct door.

He saw a short, dark head push through the crowd towards him with a weak smile on his face. The same dark-haired boy who made him give his son the "talk".

The older man had half the mind to ignore the youth and turn around and just start walking again. Yet his stomach helped him choose as it made a growling sound. He heard the _brat_—'No, it's Blaine or something like that' he corrected himself mentally—, chuckle as his smile widen.

"Don't worry I get lost here all the time I just got the hang of it last week" the bra-no, Blaine reassured him. After making sure Kurt's dad was behind him, the dark-haired boy led the older man through the labyrinth of the hospital and to the cafeteria.

The walk there seemed to go on for years as Blaine felt the uncomfortable glare of the older Hummel at his back. He knew that this moment was coming after the talk he gave to the older Hummel about giving the "talk" to his son. However, it was worth it and he knew Kurt was better off with his dad telling him and not the Internet.

"So are you sick or something?" Burt asked breaking the silence.

Silence never really bothered Burt, especially since he didn't want to talk to the youth in front of him. However, years of living with his son talking just to fill an awkward silence like this, and he has to break the silence, out of habit.

"No, sir, why do you ask?" the youth responded.

Blaine added the "sir" just in case the older Hummel felt disrespected. Not that he giving the father the "talk" and then asking him to give this son the "talk" was respectful at all, it just it sounded like a good idea at the time. He just wanted to help Kurt out. However, the strange look the older Hummel gave him was only worth half the effort.

"So…why do you…is you father a doctor?"

"No, sir."

At that moment it seemed that Blaine and Burt were failing at having conversation. Burt was about to end it before it became worse but Blaine spoke up, feeling the need to explain.

"I work here in the hospital as a volunteer. I sing to the kids and help when I can."

"_He helps in the hospital. He's a gentleman, at least that's what everyone else, especially Kurt thought. He even has that charming, disarming smile that probably makes him popular with both the boys and girls_," Burt thought, mulling over the evidence, before coming to his conclusion. Blaine was like the perfect boyfriend.

At that moment they final reached the cafeteria. Both males said their goodbyes and left. They both thought it was the end of their meetings.

At least that was what Burt thought until a few weeks after the incident.

000

Actually the next meeting was really Kurt's fault. Burt went to this café that Kurt couldn't stop talking about near his school. Burt wanted to get something to drink before he surprised Kurt as he picked him up and then they could spend some time together. Kurt been so busy that he thought his son might be avoiding him because of the "talk" they had. He wished he could stop feeling so paranoid that he might be losing his son and all it took was a _short, black-haired, butting into other people, secretive, pre_-speak of the devil there sat the boy on one of the tables with another Warbler. It took every ounce of Burt's will power not to bolt to the door because he was not going to be scared of a boy no matter how awkward things were going to get.

The boys, on the other hand, could not see him because his back was turn towards them and the _bra-Blaine_ seemed to be whispering something to the other boy intensely.

So Burt entered the line and waited.

The people in front him were taking such a long time and his ears just happened to pick up his son's name from the argument that was bubbling from that boy's table.

Actually all he heard was, 'Kurt' 'not good' 'kick him out' before the boys began to whisper again.

It only took a split second for Burt to figure out what they were arguing about and it took only another second for Burt to glare at them from line.

Burt tried to get out of the line to give those boys a piece of his mind but the _boy_ with his disarming smile got up abrupt in anger. He seemed to stop shortly as he saw him with a strained smile and a nod he quickly greeted "Mr. Hummel" then left in quick steps towards the door.

'He was getting away' the over-protective father screamed in his mind. "_Stupid lines there are too many people_"he thought as he tried to push them away.

Burt's attempts were meet with various calls of "Hey!", "What's your problem, man?" and "Stop pushing."

He completely blamed the boy for having Kurt come and get from security for chaos that irrupted in the café after that.

At least they let Kurt come back if he promised never to let Burt enter the café.

000

Carole wanted to have a day with Finn alone to talk to him about a girl problem with Rachel and Quinn. Burt didn't get it but over the months he started realize that both his sons seem to be drifting away from him. That's why he thought maybe he could do something with Kurt since they both have some free time. However, it seems Kurt took this time going over to Mercedes and spending time there. Was it wrong that Burt felt hurt that Kurt would rather spend time with Mercedes than him? Maybe it was a fact, he thought Burt embarrassed him in the café he really likes and now he could never show his face ever again.

Burt sighed as he reached for the car keys as he tried to not to grab something and throw it in frustration. He hated the fact that when he did find the boy again it was when he and Kurt just left the café. The boy's head was dipped low and he didn't see Burt coming.

Perfect!

It probably would have helped though if he didn't scream "_You!_"

The boy head snapped as he stared at him with wide eyes frozen in place as Burt came charging at him with his fist raised in the hand. If only Kurt didn't take that time to warn the boy he could have caught that bastard as Kurt yelled, "Run, Blaine, run!"

It must be the second that time Kurt was embarrassed as Blaine yelped as he ran down the street for his life as Burt chased after them while Kurt ran after them.

Now that Burt thought back on it he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of himself. It must have looked like he was a mad man chasing after that boy. It wasn't his fault it was just there was something that he doesn't like about the boy that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Anyways, there was a one in a million chance of him seeing the boy again after that fiasco.

For a mechanic he was really stupid. When he left the house he forgot to check if the car was full of gas. Maybe there were other signs because not only did he not look to see if he put any gas in the car he didn't check to see where he going and to add to that, the car seemed to hate him since smoke started to come out of hood.

Burt mumbled a curse under his breath as he open the hood of the car and tried to see if could fix the problem. Jeez, what he really needed was a miracle.

"Mr. Hummel?" came a weak voice behind him.

He hit himself on the top of the hood as he glare at the person who called him. He asked for a miracle not _that boy_.

Blaine was walking back from John's house it seemed the Warblers were having a secret meeting and didn't tell him. They better not kick out Kurt. He tried not worry about the future of the Warblers. The seniors were going to graduate soon and some of the boys that were going replace them only cared about winning.

Blaine let a sigh escape his mouth as walked faster as it was getting colder outside. He probably would've missed Mr. Hummel if he didn't hear him swear so loudly. He tripped a little over his feet as he stared at the older man bent over the hood, looking for a problem. A voice, that sounded strangely like Kurt, screamed to run for his life. He had half the mind to yelp again and run for his life but he felt something wet hit his face. He looked up to see the angry gray clouds gather as a few more drops fell down. He was surprised to see that the older Hummel didn't notice. He was even more surprised the older Hummel didn't sniff out his blood and started chasing him again. He guessed the biggest surprise was when he called out to the older Hummel. Even though it sounded weak to his ear and he pretty sure that older Hummel didn't hear him. The fact that the older Hummel hit his head on the hood as he turn to glare at him proved him wrong though.

"What?" the older man snapped.

The coldness in his voice froze everything inside Blaine as he realized the older Hummel didn't want help. He wanted to stomp his foot and say, "Fine, don't like me but I only did because I care about your son. You big _jerk! I don't like you either._"

However he knew that was ridiculous and Kurt might find out he left his dad to defend himself in the rain that was about to start. So he let out a sigh and moved closer towards the older Hummel. Not to close that Burt could strangle him but enough so that he could peak under the hood.

"I don't think you'll get that fixed today." He said as he looked up at the sky. "I think it going to rain too; so if you want to you could use my phone."

Burt stared openly at Blaine as he felt the first few drops starting to fall. Crap, he really did not have a choice did he? He nodded to Blaine as he started to follow him quickly to his house.

However, it seemed fate had other plans (like it always does) they only made it a block before it started to rain heavy as the two men ran to find shelter. Luckily they found a bus stop station to stay for a while until the rain let off.

Both men took opposite places of the stations to sit. Burt sneezed as he wrapped his arm around himself trying to get warm. Stupid rain, stupid boy, and most of all stupid _him_ for not thinking ahead. Now he had to deal with this. He heard another sneeze but this one was closer to him as he lifted his head to see the boy take off his coat and give it to him.

"I-I h-h-heard from K-K-K-kur-t-t y-y-you'r-re s-s-ick. H-He'll-l h-h-hate me if any-th-thing ha-p-p-pens to you. P-p-please t-t-take it." Blaine said through his chattering teeth. It was so cold now that his plain t-shirt he wore was like wearing no protection what so ever.

Burt stared blankly at Blaine before looking at the coat in his hand. Slowly he reached out and took it.

Burt was about to thank him but Blaine had already returned to his side of the station as he turned his back to him.

Blaine leaned against the glass window and he felt his eyelids start to drop. His head was killing as he began to feel the paralyzing cold. He was on the verge of falling into a sleepless dream. He felt a little warmth come when another body moved next to him and then he felt something being wrapped around him. Opening one eye he saw the older Hummel was sitting next to him without the coat. Instead it seems the older Hummel had put the coat around him and was facing the cold alone with his own plain shirt.

Burt saw that Blaine was struggling to get up and remove the coat to give it back to him. "_Really that child'_" he thought, untangled his arms as he reached to cover the child properly.

"S-s-s-stop m-m-oving. I-it's-s o-o-oaky I-I'll-l be-e fine. K-K-Kurt kil-l me-e t-too," Burt said. He wanted to say more but his whole body was so cold.

Blaine looked at Kurt's dad and tried to smile.

"S-S-share?"

It only took a second but Burt nodded as he moved closer to try huddle under the only protection they had for the cold rain.

000

Burt grabbed the grocery list out of Carole's hands and moved out the door before any of his family could protest. It has been about another month since the idiotic incident in which lead his whole family, New Direction, Warblers and half of the town looking for Burt and Blaine who was finally found by his parents in a bus station cuddled in the corner. Blaine's parents almost had a heart attack when they saw an older man hugging their son with their son coat covering the two. Luckily they called the police as it they came just in time to arrest the man for manhandling their son. Only to find out that the man was really a father of a friend of one of the policeman who was so glad to finally find him. He took the man out of their hands and returns the man to his family. In which Kurt, Finn and Carole took into their hands to never let Burt out their sight.

It was OK up to the point Burt wanted to yell at his overprotective family he just _fine. _So he took grocery list as the last resort to save everyone's sanity.

So he walked down to the store since it was close by to their house. He was pretty sure he would not bump into anyone he knew because they would probably drag him back into his house. Unbeknownst to him, the second he stepped into the store he also entered another drama.

He never knew who the two arguing adults were but he would know the boy in the middle anywhere. He was about to go near the three to thank them and their son when the father lifted his hand to slap their son.

A silence filled the area as no one moved.

"I'm tired of your 'uniqueness'! How dare you disgraces the family name by sleeping with a man in open public!"

Burt leg started to work again as he started to move towards them.

Blaine eyes gloss over but he stood his ground he can't get Kurt's dad in trouble just because they were sharing a coat. God, like Kurt's dad was a sexual predator. Gosh, even in his own mind it sounded ridiculous! Kurt's dad might be many things but he was the best father a kid could ever ask for.

"Hey!"

Blaine felt his face blush in embarrassment for his parents as Burt appeared out of nowhere and stared his father down.

Blaine's father who was just a little bit taller than Burt and also he was skinner than the other man. He had all his black hair that covered his head than Burt who was mostly bald. His rich clothing fit nicely on his body whereas Burt's clothing seemed to be too big for the oversize man. Blaine's father looked at disgusted as he turn to son, "This the man you chose to sleep wit-"

One minute Blaine's father was standing sneering at his son the next moment he was thrown and hit the shelves. He rubbed his head as he growled at the other man, "What the h-"

He was cut off again when Burt slammed his fist into Blaine's face.

"The first one was for ignoring your son's feelings. What kind of father puts down his own child like they mean _nothing_? Especially someone who is as great so your son! He helped an old man like me when all I have been was mean to him but he over looked it to help me. You should be proud of him!"

Blaine's father was to flabbergast to say anything as Burt wiped the blood from his pants as he turn his attention back to him with so much revulsion that Blaine's father who was about put Burt in his place felt the tables turn and felt like he was being put in his place.

Burt spat next to him as he looked up and down him.

"The second reason I don't like you. I don't know how _you_ cou-"

This time Blaine's father interrupted Burt by punching him so that he fell to the ground. He looked from the ground wiping blood from his mouth ready to say to Blaine's father, "How childish of you."

When he heard the two gasp behind him he turn around to see both his sons staring in horror and anger at Blaine's father. He also heard Blaine yell at his father, "What is wrong with you?"

Blaine was about to push his father a side to go to Kurt's dad and apologize for his father when he heard a battle cry from the end of the store.

Before anyone could react a small form rushed passed Burt and jumped Blaine's father. Kurt wanted to push the hateful man who dared to hurt his father but he didn't do much damage. All he could really do was wrapping his arms around the man. However, he was really was waiting for Finn to come and kick the shit out of the man as he slow down. Finn already one step ahead of him kicked the man in groined as the man started to sink to floor.

"That's for hurting my father!" Finn and Kurt yelled at the man as they both high five each other.

Burt chocked back a laugher as he called Finn who was closer to him to help him up. Kurt went Burt side immediately checking to see if his father was OK. Finn crouched on the other side talking softly to Burt. Blaine felt a pang of jealous especially as he saw the man who was his father on the ground and Burt who was totally worth a best father's award. Yet it disappeared when Kurt's dad got up from the floor by his sons as he walked towards him. Out all of the things he was expecting he never expected Kurt's dad to pull him into a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything and thank you for helping me especially with my own son. I'm so happy you are by son's side. I couldn't choose a better person. _Thank you._" Burt whispered into Blaine ear.

'Was it wrong that for the first time in a long time that ever since he met Kurt he found true happiness?' Blaine asked himself. "_Now I have the best gifts of all Kurt, and now his father's friendship_", he thought in wonder.

000

That was six months ago and now Blaine comes over Kurt's house over every day. Burt and him became comfortable together and he was pretty sure the older Hummel was starting to become a friend. That was good thing because something strange was happening to his relationship with Kurt and he was pretty sure it might lead him to talking to Burt, and not about "sex" but something equally as frightening.

That was what brought Blaine to Burt's Auto Shop. He realized a while back as he was walking towards the Burt's Auto Shop that three boys from his old school were following him again. He noticed the baseball bats in their hands and knew this was not going to end well. He wished for a miracle or for Burt's shop to appear quickly as he heard them get closer. Even thought he knew neither would happen because the boys seemed to closing in. Luckily he knew self-defense. However, it didn't seem to be needed when he heard a horn being honked near him. He nearly jumped out his skin in surprise, the same could be said for his attackers. However, he relaxed when he realized who it was.

Burt rolled down the window of the car, "Do you know these boys, Blaine?" Burt looked at the three boys who seemed to try and hide their weapons.

Blaine would have said "no" so he wouldn't bother Burt but the look Burt was giving him gave him the courage to say, "Yes I do know them and…"

He really didn't needed to finish the sentence because he caught Burt's eye as they moved their eyes to the weapons the boys were holding.

"Ah, you boy, what do you think you were going to do with that bat?" Burt asked one of the boys raising his eyebrow.

The boys looked from their target to Burt and choose the best answer they could. They turned and left the two alone.

Burt and Blaine shared a sigh of relief as Burt unlocked the door.

"Jump in and tell me where you were going," the older Hummel said.

Blaine happily climbed in the front seat next Burt and started talking as they drove towards Burt's Auto Shop.

"Oh, um, Mr. Hummel?" the dark-haired Warbler asked nervously.

"Call me Burt, already Blaine. What is it?"

"Um, do you know if Kurt is dating anyone?"

"No."

"Good," he muttered with a smile. Gathering his courage he opened his mouth, "Then, I was wondering…can I date him, Burt?"

~**The End~**

**I have no idea where this came from only that when I saw the scene from 'Sexy' with Blaine and Burt I just really badly wanted to write this story. I hope the ending was good because I did not know how to end it nicely. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
